


Fire

by ghostwriter00797



Category: Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ricardo should never be the distraction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Tumblr prompt from @unblockingwritersblock.Or: Ricardo should never be the distraction.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt #209 from @ unblocking writer's block. It's also posted on my Tumblr, and I'm posting it here too.  
> The Prompt:  
> “Small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!“

In hindsight, Jake thought, sending Ricardo to distract the guards had not been a good idea. One could hardly blame him. Tension permeated the entire complex and the other boy had a talent for chaos. Still…

Trying to tune out Nathan’s nervous babbling and rubbing soot out of his eyes, he turned to his sheepish friend. The pounding headache he’d had since yesterday was quickly becoming a migraine.

“Small fire! I said to set a _small_ fire! This is not small!“

As if on cue, another explosion rocked the ground. Debris flying past them as they stood on the one part of the place that _wasn’t_ in flames.

“Hey, you wanted a distraction. Now we’ve got one.”

Heaving a sigh, Jake turned to Nathan.

“How quickly can you get in, get the weapon, and get out?”

A pause, then a soft answer.

“With both of you, five minutes. Without you, less than that. Assuming there are no _complications_.”

The pointed glare at Ricardo does not go unnoticed, nor does it go unmatched.

“Alright… Just go get it. We’ll keep watch out here and run interference on the chance that someone actually notices us.”

As Nathan slips in, Jake begins to scan their perimeter. Nothing yet, but somehow he has the feeling it’s going to be a long, long night.

_(He’s right, of course, but that is another story entirely.)_


End file.
